wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Xashuk "Foulhoof" Moonblade
Early Childhood Xashuk and her twin brother, Saaeed were born to a vindicator (Bafaar) and a provisioner (Atefeh). One day, when Xashuk and her brother were playing, they heard blood-curdling screams. The two children ran towards the noises and were horrified by the sight they saw, the Orcs; their peaceful neighbors had gone crazy; seemingly overnight. Xashuk and Saaeed managed to find their parents and other draenei fighting to keep the Orcs back. Their parents fought tooth and nail, but they knew they were outnumbered. While her husband was distracted, Atefeh gathered the twins onto the family's only elekk, and ordered them to go to Teldredor, where their aunt was living. The trip was grueling and incredibly dangerous, but the children, miraculously made it unharmed. Needless to say, Xashuk was furious and bitter. She kept her respect for the light and the Naaru, but lost her faith instead. Saaeed on the other hand, felt he was blessed to have made it out alive and his love and faith only grew. He always called his sister foolish and ungrateful. Food was extremely scarce and their aunt couldn't feed her own children -and- her niece and nephew at the same time. Saaeed went to live with another relative in Terokkar, supposedly. Xashuk never heard from him again. Xashuk was always an ill-manered person, even in childhood. Her attitude earned her the nickname, "Foulhoof" which she adopted as a surname when she arrived on Azeroth. Adulthood Xashuk had no experience of the world outside of her home, but being naturally curious she began to hear stories about the strange world called, Azeroth. With nothing but the clothes on her back and the burning determination to make a name for herself, she went through the dark portal and stumbled around the badlands; dazed and confused. She was eventually escorted to the Exodar, but it did not work out. Xashuk was banned and labeled an Outcast. What she did for sure, nobody really knows, but she has many stories; most are probably lies. She headed to Stormwind City afterwards. While there, Xashuk was sticking her nose into places where it didn't belong and got herself into alot of trouble with the law and had no choice but to leave, for her own protection. Xashuk longed for a place that reminded her of home, and so did her unlikely bestfriend, a friendly Night Elf druid by the name of Melody Lifeclaw. The two were practically inseperable and to those who asked them, they were sisters. For a short time, Xashuk was happy. Sadly, her happiness was shattered when Melody had business to attend to in Ashenvale and never returned. Xashuk waited patiently. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months until Xashuk decided that she could not wait for her anymore. Xashuk made her way to the forests of Ashenvale and began her frantic search for her adoptive sister. Xashuk's search finally took her to Felfire Hill, where she was ambushed by a succubus. Xashuk slew the foul demon with ease and just as she was about to run off, an object around the succubus's neck glimmered in the moonlight. Upon further investigation, she saw that it was a silver necklace with a jade leaf pendant, just like the one Melody owned. In a fit of rage, Xashuk killed as many of the demons as she possibly could, almost getting herself killed in the process. Xashuk was crushed and filled with hate. Never in her long life had she felt so alone. Xashuk was nearly a ghost, wandering aimlessly untill she came to a place known as Darkshore when all of a sudden, a Kaldorei demon hunter named Tasarus Moonblade sprinted out from the darkness gracefully and accused Xashuk of being an eredar. She fought back, but he was too strong and easily subdued her. Just as he was about to execute her, she did something unexpected. She bursted into tears and begged for her life, pitifully. Tasarus was confused but decided that she wasn't a demon after all. He was ashamed and begged her to kill him. As tempting as this was to Xashuk, they made a deal; he was to be her servant. The couple began to develop feelings for eachother. She was reckless and stupid and he was calm and intelligent. He completed her. Xashuk was fascinated by the idea of using the powers of evil and turning it against itself and begged him to take her in as his student, he refused each time she asked. They became mates and she begged him one last time and Tasarus gave in. Xashuk's future is unclear. She isn't expected to survive the training, but she does the best as she can. She fears that she will become Krokul or Man'ari. Personality Xashuk is very unpleasant and is like a polar opposite of most draenei today. She is foul-mouthed, rude, cruel, racist, socially retarded, and has an irrational hate for almost everyone, but she's also amazingly loyal and surprisingly, will not usually turn down a person coming to her for help. Category:Draenei